When not in use, some place such as a garage or shed is required to store lawnmowers, snowblowers, their fuel containers, garden tools and other equipment of all kinds. When space in a garage or shed is not available or convenient, frequently an outdoor storage box is relied upon. Such storage boxes normally have a hinged top cover giving access to the interior thereof. In some cases, the storage box may have a front wall which also opens to assist in the placement into the box of a lawnmower or snowblower so that it does not have to be lifted over the sides and then lowered into the box. However, maneuvering such a heavy piece of equipment into the box still requires a strenuous effort. Moreover, many of such prior art storage boxes deteriorate with weathering, are unsightly and require maintenance.